


The Lucky Ones

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Home alone after a tour, Ray decides that he wants to try something new.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled upon a Ray Toro ficathon from five years back and one of the (sadly unfilled) prompts was Mikey/Ray fisting with a gif of Mikey making a fisting motion. It stuck with me so I had to fic it.

Ray had known that Mikey Way was kinky even before they started dating. You don’t spend most of your time together in close quarters without finding stuff out about people, their habits and quirks, their likes and dislikes.

So yeah, Ray knew that Mikey was kinky, from an overheard conversation with his brother. Mikey’s kinkiness had been part of the appeal and it it had led to some very interesting experiences. They’d ended up trying a lot of different things over the years, although due to the limitations of being on the road most things were the simpler kinks. Manhandling Mikey into a confined, or getting spanked or that one time when they used one of those toys that vibrated along to music.

It was back home that they could really have some fun. Where they could take their time to explore each other’s bodies or could use things that they couldn’t smuggle in their tour bags. As much as Ray loved touring and playing in front of crowds of people, he always looked forward to being at home.

Right now Ray was sprawled out over their bed, with Mikey’s fingers running over his thick thighs. “So, what would you like us to do?” He asked, his fingers drawing circle’s on Ray’s skin. 

Ray’s arms were pulled up on either side of his head, secured in padded cuffs to the bedposts. Ray had come to enjoy moments like this, where he was completely at Mikey’s mercy. So many guys that he’d hooked up with before Mikey had just took one look at him and had wanted him to top them. That was great, Ray loved to fuck, loved to get his dick sucked but he also loved being like this. It made him love Mikey more, that he had drawn this side out of him. “You don’t have anything in mind?” Ray asked, his eyes on Mikey.

“Oh, there’s several things on my mind.” Mikey’s lip curved into a smirk and Ray couldn’t have but squirm a little. “But I want to know what’s on yours.”

Ray nodded, biting his lower lip as he thought, turning things over in his head. There was something, something he’d wanted to try. He looked down at Mikey’s fingers, which were still on his thighs and he took a breath. “Yeah there is.” Mikey raised an eyebrow, looking up at him with interest.

“Well? I’m not a mind reader.” Mikey shift his right hand, his fingers ghosting over Ray’s balls, making him gasp.

“Ok...” Ray took a breath, nodding again as he met Mikey’s gaze. “I want to be fisted.”

Mikey smirked up at him, tracing his fingers even lower to stroke Ray’s ass. “Oh you do huh?” His tongue darted out across his lower lip, his eyes sparkling and Ray could tell that he was liking what he was thinking. He bought his other hand up Ray’s broad chest, his fingers threading through his curls. “I think you can ask nicer than that though mm?” As he said that he tugged on Ray’s hair, making the older man moan.

It took a moment for Ray to compose himself enough to nod. “Please, I want to be fisted. I want you fist me.” Ray put emphasis on the word you and Mikey tugged a little harder on his hair. “Please sir.” 

Mikey nodded, letting go of his hair. “Mmm, that’ll do.” And with that Mikey shifted away, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. “I’ve always wondered just how much your sexy ass could take.” Mikey licked his lips, looking over Ray’s bound body. “After all you take everything else I’ve given you so well. Fingers, toys, my cock.” As Mikey spoke he popped open the lube, squirting some of it onto his fingers, spreading it around them as he got between his legs. Ray spread them wider and Mikey smiled, setting the lube down and grabbing an extra pillow with his non-lubed hand. “Lift up.” Ray nodded, arachnid his back up from the bed and Mikey shoved the pillow under him. It meant that his ass was raised up, on display.

Mikey kneeled between Ray’s legs, reaching up with his other hand, parting his cheeks. Mikey hummed, moving his slick fingers between Ray’s cheeks, circling his pucker gently. It’s a feeling that Ray has gotten used to, that he likes. No, more than likes, loves. Mikey’s fingers are so long and perfect, they fit just right in him, like they were made for this. Ray gasps as Mikey slowly works a finger into him. “Remember the first time I fingered you?” Ray nodded, unable to forget, the night seared into his mind. “We’d got the bus to ourselves and you wanted to know how it felt. So I pulled your pants down, bent you over the coffee table.” Ray’s eyes were half lidded as Mikey curved his finger, exploring his insides. “So I grabbed my some lube, slicked my fingers up and got to work. You made such pretty sounds, I wanted to finger you for hours.” Ray whined, high pitched and needy. The bus wasn’t the place for long fingering sessions, when anyone could walk in. Back home however... “I got two fingers in you, like this.” Mikey removed his finger until just the tip remained, tucking another finger into him. He curved them, seeking out the bundle of nerves that made Ray thrust into the air. “You came so quickly then, I didn’t need to touch your dick.” Mikey smirked and Ray blushed, remembering how Mikey had chuckled at him at the time. Mikey had worked on him since then and Ray had much better stamina now.

Mikey hummed softly, his two fingers working in Ray’s ass, stretching and curving and opening him up. “You look so good with something inside you.” Mikey spoke, his tone casual even as his fingers worked to prep Ray for something bigger. “You should always have something up your ass.”

Ray took a breath, gasping softly. “You know it would effect my playing...” Ray remembered that time Mikey had made him go onstage, with a small plug up his ass. He’d fucked up more during that night then he had during the whole tour. The crowd didn’t notice, but Frank had shot him a look, which had made Ray blush.

“You just need to practice with one, get used to playing with you’re filled.” Mikey moved his fingers back, adding a third one alongside the first two. Ray let out a groan and Mikey smirked. “You’ll have to do that, play naked for me, with just the plug and maybe one of your collars.” Ray let out another groan at the thought and Mikey licked his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Maybe I could convince Gee to make the aesthetic for the next album s and m gear. That way you wouldn’t look out of place with a plug in you. You’d look good on stage in leather, with a gag between those gorgeous lips of yours.”

“Fuck Mikey...” Ray moaned at the image as Mikey’s fingers spread inside him. It felt amazing and it made his cock ache against his belly. “Sir, I don’t think I’d survive a whole tour like that.”

“Why? Because of the idea of you being filled onstage or because of the outfit Gee would give me?” Ray hissed out a breath, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Mikey smirked and continued, his voice conjuring images in Ray’s head. “He’d probably put me in that collar, you know the Desolation Row one. Maybe he’d add a leash too. Would you like that Ray? To watch me parade around, Gerard tugging on my leash like a dog.” Ray let out a whine, eyelids fluttering. Most people would think it would be weird, Mikey openly talking about his brother in such a sexual manner, but to Ray, who had virtually lived with them for years, it was just natural. “Or maybe that would be something you’d like. Yeah I can seen that. You’d crawl on stage, pulled along to where your guitar would already be. My bass too.”

“Shit Mikey... sir...” He gasped, eyes lidding slightly. He could picture it, his cheeks heated as he crawled onto the stage, a chain attached to his collar, held by Gerard, announcing to the world that they were his whore band. It made his cock ache.

“We could probably book a stage somewhere, act it out if nothing else. Would you like that Ray? To be debased onstage?” Ray nodded, too breathless to form a response. “We could fuck on it too, you’d look good bent over an amp.” Ray had a feeling that was something that was going to happen after they discussed it further. “But for now...”

Mikey grabbed the lube with his free hand, squeezing some more of it over his fingers and hand. “Ready?” He asked, looking at Ray’s face, giving him the look that he always did before they tried something new. Ray knew it meant he needed confirmation and Ray nodded. “Use your words.” Mikey urged, keeping his fingers still, half out of his ass.

Ray had to take another breath before he could string together a few words, let alone a proper response. “Yes Mikey, Sir. I want you to fist me, please.” The last word came out high pitched and needy.

“Ok my desperate little slut.” Mikey smirked and Ray could feel him tucking his fingers in tight together. He then eased his fingers back inside Ray, only this time his pinky finger and thumb were alongside them. Ray’s eyes half lidded and even through them he could see Mikey was watching him intently. He kept pushing gently, until his fingers were all inside Ray, then he started easing the rest of his hand in too. “Yeah, you’re taking it so well.” Mikey’s voice was a little rougher now and Ray knew from experience that it meant he was incredibly turned on. “You should see your ass Ray, it’s fucking beautiful.”

Ray nodded slightly, moaning. He couldn’t form words now, feeling so full. It was a strange feeling, but wonderful at the same time. Ray let out another low groan, feeling that Mikey’s whole hand was inside him, his ring pressed around Mikey’s wrist.

“Yeah, fuck. You look incredible.” Mikey’s voice was breathless, reverential. “Do you want more or is that enough?”

Ray moaned at the prospect of taking more. He’d seen porn, ones where guys could take up to a forearm up their asses, or even two fists at once. He knew he wasn’t ready yet for either of those things, though he could picture Mikey’s slim arm inside him. “Fuck.... yeah, that’s enough.” Ray nodded, managing to find the words to respond. “Feels amazing.”

“Mmm looks it too.” Mikey purred the words out, his face anything but his usual placid expression. He moved his fingers, wiggling them inside Ray, slowly twisting his wrist as well. The sensation was amazing, making Ray moan at the feeling. “Do you want me to touch you, or could you cum like this?”

Ray gasped, as Mikey’s fingers found his spot, the pads of his fingertips brushing against it. He knew he could probably cum from Mikey’s hand inside him alone, his cock already glistening with precum. “I...”

“Words Ray.” Mikey whispered, still working his fingers in sinful ways inside of him. Ray could feel he was close to falling apart, but he knew if he didn’t answer Mikey would stop.

“I can cum just from your hand in me, please sir...” Ray rocked his hips, squeezing around Mikey’s wrist.

“Good boy. You can cum for me.” Mikey wiggled his fingers more urgently, his hand twisting inside him. That was all Ray needed, he let out a cry of pleasure, his hips thrusting into the air as he came untouched, spilling over his belly and the slight bulge Mikey’s hand caused. 

“Mikey... Mikey...” Ray whispered his name like a mantra, his eyes lidded. He could feel Mikey’s wrist leave him, his body trembling from one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. 

He opened his eyes again when he felt a soft tongue trailing over his belly, collecting his load. Mikey was so beautiful, so shameless as he licked it up from him. “Stay still my love.” Mikey whispered when he was down, crawling up the bed, his slim legs slotting either side of Ray’s chest. He bought his hand up, the hand that had been inside him only moments before and started to jerk himself off. “You did so well for me. So good. You have no idea how amazing you looked. Next time I’ll have to take pictures.”

Ray’s breath caught and he nodded, his eyes on Mikey’s cock. It was right there, but just out of reach. That was probably for the best, considering how breathless Ray was right now. “Close your eyes, I’m gonna cum over that perfect face of yours.” Ray did as he was told, his eyes lidding again and he heard Mikey’s breath hitch. That was his tell, a sign that he was close. Seconds later Ray felt it, the splashes of Mikey’s load hitting his face, painting his skin. He loved when Mikey marked him like that. “Fuck yeah, you look even more beautiful.”

Mikey’s tongue was on him again, licking at where it landed over his cheeks, chin and lower lip. Mikey kissed him the taste of them filling his lips, it was sloppy and all too brief, ending far too soon.

Mikey shifted again, his fingers undoing the cuffs around Ray’s wrists before he laid down beside him. Ray stretched out his arms to take out the ache from being bound, then wrapped his arms around Mikey’s slim frame. “That was amazing, thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Mikey smiled, kissing Ray’s shoulder gently, their eyes meeting once more. He looked so beautiful and Ray knew when he looked into his eyes how lucky he was to have him as his boyfriend. “Are there anymore kinks that you wanna try hmm?”

Ray laughed softly, holding Mikey close to him. “Well now that you mention it...”


End file.
